


Amicitia

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Himawari escolheu o templo da família de Doumeki como o local para seu casamento por motivos práticos





	Amicitia

Himawari escolheu o templo da família de Doumeki como o local para seu casamento por motivos práticos afinal seu noivo era imune a sua má sorte mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seus familiares e amigos que compareceriam a cerimônia. E com a energia de Doumeki espalhada pelo local haveriam menos chances de coisas ruins acontecerem. Mas ela gostava do lugar, era belo e sereno, fazia sentido que Doumeki tivesse crescido em um lugar como aquele.

Alguns minutos antes da cerimônia começar Doumeki apareceu e disse :

“Watanuki pediu por uma foto sua com roupas de noiva”

Himawari deu o seu sorriso mais doce e Doumeki tirou a foto com o celular. Após a foto ser tirada o sorriso de Himawari sumiu.

“Algo errado Kunogi ?” Doumeki perguntou.

“Apenas pensando nele, eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Você me considera egoísta por isso ?”

“Não”

“E com relação ao resto ?”

“Do que você está falando ?”

“De tudo isso. Eu amava ele também sabe ? Talvez não do jeito que você ama ele ou pelo menos não com a mesma intensidade mas eu amava. Mas eu não conseguia ficar com apenas isso, eu preciso de alguém que eu possa ver mais de um dia por ano, de alguém que possa me abraçar todo dia quando eu chego em casa”

“Talvez seja um pouco egoísta, mas você tem o direito a isso. E eu acho que é sábio, não tem muitas pessoas que entendem que você pode amar alguém e ficar triste por não poder ficar com essa pessoa mas você não precisa deixar isso te consumir e se tornar a principal coisa na sua vida. Você pode sentir pesar, amor e saudades e ainda assim ir atrás da sua própria felicidade”

“Eu acho que essa é a sentença mais longa que eu já ouvi você dizer em todos os anos que eu te conheço”

“Eu falo quando eu tenho algo a dizer e esse é o caso nessa vez. Você não devia se sentir culpada por ir atrás da sua felicidade e eu realmente espero que você a encontre Himawari”

“Você usou o meu primeiro nome”

“É uma ocasião especial”

“Certo, então eu vou usar o seu também. Shizuka, eu realmente desejo que um dia você também consiga encontrar a sua felicidade, meu amigo”


End file.
